


last first kiss

by melanoradrood



Series: Universes Made Just For You And I [16]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: They're caught in a riot - it's a good thing that Jyn's last kiss was Leia Organa.





	last first kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aewgliriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/gifts).



> AU: Canon Compliant Post Scarif  
> Word Count: 1504  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Jyn and Cassian caught in a riot, and Jyn tells Cassian “Well, at least I got to kiss Leia before I die,” and Cassian is having none of that

Cassian has been in a riot before. He has been in street fights before. The fight on Jedha, with the Partisans and explosions and fire coming from all sides… That was something to be scared of. He had been, in fact, because he knew to run, to get away, but Jyn just threw herself into it, time and again. She had been a sight to behold, then, but that was different.

For one, no one is pulling out blasters on this planet. The people are too poor, there’s no real resistance movement, their rebellious tendencies too small. Furthermore, the people here are not rebelling against the empire in a fight for freedom. No, they’re rebelling against the ruling class, because they’re hungry and sick.

Cassian understands it, but they’re here to gain help from that same ruling class.

He wants to support the rioters in the street, looks at the children throwing rocks at the guards, wants to help the old women that are trying to get out of the way while also heckling the noble elite, but…

He has a job to do. He can’t help these rioters.

Jyn seems to have a different idea.

She’s already looking around, a light in her eyes, and he can see it. She can see that burning need to rebel, the urge to start yelling directions, and she’s looking to find who might be the leader, to garner his support.

They need the wealth of this planet, and this rebellion is too new, too young to have any chance. By the time the people have risen up, the Empire will be defeated…

This also means that their mission here is a bust, because the local leadership will be more concerned with themselves than with the galaxy.

“We have to go,” he calls out to her, but she’s… she’s already lost to him, the fight taking her by storm.

He wants to support it, he knows this need, knows what it’s like, but they  _ have to go _ . They can’t save every planet… they have to save the galaxy.

“Jyn, we have to-”

He grabs her arm, turning her towards him, and he hates doing this, hates making a move like this, hates being  _ physically _ forceful, but the roar of the crowd is too loud, and they’re being pulled apart. Her hand immediately goes up in response, to strike him down, untill she sees it’s him.

For a brief second, there’s a rage within her, and then she’s grinning, laughing.

“I know, I know, but isn’t it amazing? They’re fighting back!”

“They’re going to die,” he says, and the light in her eyes-

It fades suddenly, and she gives a nod.

These people, they were farmers. There was no natural prey on this land, no need for weapons. Their tools were limited, sparse. They didn’t have any way to really fight, not against an armed guard with unlimited wealth.

Where was that money coming from, anyways?

“We should help,” she says, and he knows… He knows that.

“We will. When the war is over, we can come back, we can save these planets from oppression, but we have to save the galaxy first.”

That fire is picking up again, but then she nods, her gaze turning to the crowd. They turn together, looking for a way out, and then her eyes linger on a group of children, tucked off to the side, watching it, the hunger clear on their faces.

“We’re going to come back,” she repeats, and he steps up behind her, pulls her to his chest.

“Yeah, we’ll be back.”

Moving with the crowd is much easier than moving out of it, and even just trying to shift closer and closer to the edge, it’s getting harder. People are starting to pack in as they get closer to the capital, and when Cassian can see it’s spires above rooftops, he knows they are too close.

“Jyn, we have to get out of this,” he hisses. It’s nothing like Jedha, but all it takes is one wrong move, and blaster fire would light up the crowd.

“I’m trying!” she insists, and someone jostles into her, separating them for a moment. Panic strikes Cassian and he reaches out towards her - she grabs his hand, and he pulls her back to him.

It’s a fight, a stumble, and Cassian shoves more than one person out of the way, but when they reach an alley, he lets out a sigh. A glance backwards tells them there’s no real way out of it, but for the moment, they’re out of the crowd, and out of the line of fire, should it open up.

“Well, at least if we die here, I can say I kissed a Princess.”

Cassian has to do a double take as he looks at Jyn, his head shaking, not entirely sure he heard her right. Kissed a - who would she - why was she - when was she?

“Wait, you kissed Leia?”

Leia is the only Princess he knows of, the only one in the Rebellion, at least, and he blinks a few more times, his head shaking. He’s not sure how he can process that, and he’s  _ not _ jealous because he remembers overhearing a  _ very clear  _ conversation between Jyn and Leia about how Leia is in love with Han, even though he’s insufferable, but-

“Well, yeah,” Jyn says, and she’s laughing about it, and he can’t… Cassian can’t even process.

“Why?”

Wait, is Jyn into Leia? He knows that Jyn knows that Leia is interested in someone else, but that doesn’t mean that the two women can’t pass their time together… and that makes his jealous flare a little. Why wasn’t he… why wouldn’t she want to… with him.

Jyn is grinning at him, and he feels like he’s blushing a little. Maybe he is.

“Why does it matter?”

Cassian sputters in response, unable to find any words-

“Are you jealous?”

Well… now he is.

“Who you kiss is no business of mine,” he says with a scoff, but Jyn looks too pleased with herself, like maybe… she expected this. 

Why would Jyn mention kissing Leia, and then look at him like she expected him to be jealous about it?

“How would you feel to know that my last kiss before death is Leia Organa?” she asks him, and he’s suddenly aware that she’s walking towards him, crowding him against a wall.

Cassian can’t find a response for a moment, just blinking, and then he licks his lips. He tries to think about his last kiss, and he can’t even remember, knows it was from before Scarif, from before Jyn, and that was… karking hell, over a year ago. At the very least.

“I guess if you enjoyed the kiss,” he breathes out, but Jyn shakes her head, like she knows he’s lying.

He’s lying, because dammit, he can’t go to his death without tasting her lips.

“I kissed her to piss off Han… and it worked. It’s funny, the jealousy he seemed to feel immediately, seeing me kissing her.”

She’s teasing him, and that realization slaps him across the face so hard, he feels his jaw drop. She’s teasing him because she knows he’s jealous, because she-

“I expected him to tell you, of course, but the nerf herder kept it to himself because he was so upset about it. Kind of ruined my plans.”

He doesn’t know what plans they are but clearly she has something…

“She shouldn’t be your last kiss,” he says, and they’re not going to die here, they aren’t, and this is entirely morbid, but also… also, Leia wasn’t going to be her last kiss.

“Why, do you think I can find someone else here to kiss me?” she asks, and he……

His brain breaks.

“I’m a nerf herder,” he groans out, and he never thought to compare himself to Han Solo, but the fact that he was clearly in love with the Princess and the Princess in love with him, and he was jealous of her kissing Leia… 

Yeah, he’s in love with Jyn, and clearly, she was trying to make that obvious to him.

“My nerf herder,” she corrects, and he doesn’t know how long she has known how he feels for her, but it dawns on him that this is the first time in a long time it had been just them… she had clearly planned this.

“We’re not dying here,” he says, and he sounds very, very firm in that thought. “But we’re also not leaving here without us kissing.”

Jyn grins at him, like she’s pleased… and then she’s pulling away.

“You’ll have to catch me in the crowd first,” she says, and she’s pushing her way into the crowd now, making her way back towards the shipyard, hopefully so they can get off this planet before the riots grow worse.

“Yeah… yeah, I’m gonna catch you,” he says to himself, and two seconds later, he’s pushing out after her, ready to make good on his promise.


End file.
